Black pearls on a circus clown
by Snow Like This
Summary: Jt and Ellie are locked in a closet with no way of contacting the outside world (Read and reveiw) takes place before the episode pride.
1. Ring of Saturn

Black Pearls on a Circus clown.

Dis claimer: I do not own degrassi the next generation

--how I came to get this idea.

Ok I was recently on vacation to Nova Scotia when I was looking at the ocean it was so boring that I started think up a new fan fic something that I haven't seen before. I remember in the episode "mirror in the bathroom" When J.t jokes with Ashley about fantasies it made me laugh and when I thought it about it I could see maybe J.t and Ellie being stuck in a closet, like a lost episode of season 2. A very gross J.t and a very punked out Ellie, being in the same room for who knows how long. I kept thinking about that little daydream until I thought it would be sort of funny to write. So if J.t Yorke and Ellie Nash locked in a supplies closet doesn't interest you I don't suggest this story to read.

A/n: Is yorke with an E? And this takes place before Ellie decides to not be marco's boyfriend anymore so before the episode Pride.

Chapter one: rings of Saturn

Ellie tapped the side of her desk, he eyes moved from a poster on the wall that said "good better best never let it rest 'til you good is better and better is best!!" covered with sparkles. What a stupid poster Ellie thought. It was colored with bright red sparkles. Her eyes moved towards the clock, it was moving so slow it looked it would take another year to go around again. She looked at the chalkboard then the white board, then around the ceiling.

"I know I don't have to explain it again right miss. Nash?" Ms. Quan said.

Ellie looked at Ms. Quan like she had heard every word. "No...Ms. Quan, you won't." Ellie said she gave a smile.

"Mmhm." Ms. Quan said. She gave a look toward the clock. "Oh I forgot. I have an appointment, in oh wow I'm going to be late, I have to go." Ms. Quan. "Ellie, I need you to go to the supply closet and get me some chalk just place it on my desk then you can go, of course if it's not there you can spend the next week clapping erasers after school." Ms. Quan said as she grabbed her back and headed out the door. "Oh Ellie don't shut the door until you're done in there, it locks and the custodian is out for the day." Ms. Quan smiled. Ellie faked a smile back and grabbed her stuff and went to her locker.

J.t was also in a detention for Mr. Simpson, J.t had been making inappropriate jokes during class. And got caught.

"So uhh Mr. Simpson, what does this do?" J.t asked.

"It's an outlet J.t" Mr. Simpson said. Mr. Simpson's phone rang, "Hello?" Mr. Simpson said. J.t shut down more computers.

"Oh uh yeah I'll be right there." Mr. Simpson said. "J.t can you shut down all the computers and go to the supply closet it before you leave, get three bags of rubber bands for tomorrows lessons." Mr. Simpson said.

"I finished the computers sir." J.t said.

"Ok I have to run there's an emergency, so just get the stuff from the closet and you'll be all set." Mr. Simpson said he ran out the door.

J.t shrugged. "Wonder what's the matter." J.t said to himself.

"Ok supply closet!!" J.t said he shut the door to Mr. Simpson's room and walked into the supply closet.

Ellie was in there getting the chalk of course she couldn't find. J.t walked in.

"Hi." J.t said friendly.

Ellie heard the closet door shut, She turned, "You did not just shut that door did you?" She asked.

"Uh not on purpose..." J.t said.

She glared at him.

"What it's not like I can't just open it, I'm a guy I'm strong you know UN like you." J.t said he went to open the door it was locked.

Ellie watched.

"It's just a little stuck..." J.t said he pushed at it again.

"Yeah it's stuck because it's locked!" Ellie said.

"Hey it's not like I shut the door on purpose." J.t said back.

"Wait my bag...I'll call Marco and we'll be out of here soon." Ellie said. She looked around for her bag.

"Uhm...shoot, I left it in my locker..." Ellie said she looked at J.t

"Oh hey I know who you are! You're Toby's vampire sister's freaky best friend. Hi I'm J.t" J.t said he held out his hand.

Ellie looked at his hand then at the door. Then at the ceiling.

"So um Ellie right?" J.t said.

"Right..." She said she sat on a crate.

J.t sat on the ground. "You know I'm a real hit with the ladies, don't you want to be a part of fan club?" J.t asked.

"Thanks for the offer, but I'm not big on group activities." Ellie said she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah I can tell you know not that many people can pull off that freak look." J.t said he smiled.

"Freak look?" Ellie asked.

"You know that whole...dress like you have no fashion sense and can't coordinate, I mean not like a cheerleader." J.t said.

"Thanks. That's...nice, really nice." Ellie said. "But incase you didn't hear maybe I don't want to dress like PaigeMichalchuk thanks very much." Ellie rolled her eyes.

J.t kicked his feet back and fourth "Paige is hot. To bad I wasn't locked in here with her." J.t sighed he sat on the ground.

He looked at his watch. "So if I came in here at 3:01 and it's 3:04 now we've been in here for..." J.t started to think.

"You have to think about that?" Ellie asked. "It's 3. 3 minutes." Ellie said

"Yeah I know I can count, I was joking." J.t said.

"Wait won't Mr. Simpson notice if you don't come back?" Ellie said.

"Uh no because he left on an emergency." J.t said Ellie sighed.

"Quan left for an appointment." Ellie said.

"uhm Want to flick rubber bands at each other?" J.t asked.

"No I want to go see Marco and Ashley and do what I had planned before I got in trouble." Ellie said.

"Yeah well I had plans too." J.t said. "See his sister was having some friends over like a lot and me and Tobs were going to ruin it by reading Ashley's dairy out loud. It's not that great I've read it." J.t said he smiled.

"I'm sure you enjoyed it." Ellie said.

"Do you have a dairy?" J.t asked.

"No." She said

"Why got a little annoying brother?" J.t joked.

"No." She said.

"Wow you like to say no don't you?" J.t studied the wall behind her.

"Matters." Ellie tapped her fingers in her lap.

"What matters?" J.t asked.

"Why do you keep asking me questions?" Ellie asked J.t back.

"So we can learn about each other, I don't know I'm bored I guess." J.t smiled.

"How long has it been?" Ellie asked.

"It's 3:06" J.t smiled. "You know what makes time fly?" J.t asked.

"No." Ellie said.

"Coloring." J.t said. "Coloring makes everything go by so fast." J.t joked.

"Is that joke?" Ellie asked she didn't look that happy.

"Hey come on lighten up smile a little bit." J.t said

Ellie rolled her eyes and gave a very annoyed look at J.t

"See no wonder you and Paige don't get along she's fun, she jokes and laughs, you're all serious and gloomy like your life is the most depressing thing on the planet I mean haven't you ever heard of laughing you know like ha ha haha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha?" J.t asked.

Ellie annoyed looked turned into a very disgusted look.

"Yeah I know how to laugh." She said.

J.t tilted his head. "I just said something really mean to you and all you said was 'yeah I know how to laugh aren't you going to tell me off?" J.t asked.

"No." She said.

"There you go again saying no, wait how come?" J.t said

"Because I don't want to." Ellie said.

"Because you can't." J.t pondered.

"No I can." She assured.

"Prove it." J.t ordered

"Like I'm going to take orders from a ninth grader." Ellie rolled her eyes more.

"I know I'm a niner but-." J.t started and Ellie interrupted.

"Niner?" She asked.

"Short for ninth grader. Niner." J.t said.

Ellie started laughing. "That's so stupid. Niner what the hell...wait if you're a **niner** does that make me a **tenner**? And what about the **eleveners**? And t**welithers**?" Ellie joked she was laughing.

"What's wrong with the word Niner?" J.t asked.

"It's stupid." Ellie laughed.

"What the people I hang around with say it." J.t said.

"Oh your J.t fan club?" Ellie asked. "_Niner_." She whispered.

"You know we're in a nice roomy closet room for..." J.t winked.

"Sorry **niner**. I like some one. Who's a **tenner**" Ellie said sarcastically

"Oh yeah and who do you like that's so important." J.t asked.

"None of your business." Ellie said.

"Jimmy?" J.t asked.

"Nope." Ellie said.

"Spinner." J.t asked

"Nope." Ellie answered.

"Marco?" J.t asked.

"Maybe." Ellie said.

"Yeah well uhm me and Marco, we have a lot in common. So it would be like you and Marco but me instead of Marco." J.t said

"Oh yeah I'm sure." Ellie said.

"Want me to prove it?" J.t asked.

"No." She said.

"What time is it?" Ellie asked

"It's 3:11." J.t said.

Ellie grabbed one of the bags of rubber bands and threw the other one to J.t. She took one out and flicked it at his feet.

"Hey!" J.t said. J.t couldn't open the plastic to his bag. "I can't open it."

"Sucks to be you doesn't it?" Ellie said.

"Meh it's ok." J.t laughed.

"Yeah what ever ninner. What time is it?" Ellie asked

"It's 3:13" J.t said.


	2. No changes

Black Pearls on a Circus clown.

Dis claimer: I do not own degrassi the next generation

Chapter 2: no changes

"3:13?" Ellie asked.

"Yep 3 o'clock plus 13 minutes and 5 seconds 3 o'clock 13 minutes and 6 seconds, 3 o'clock 13 minutes and 7 seconds..." Jet said.

"Stop." Ellie ordered.

"Ok fine." J.t said.

"This is so boring." Ellie said.

"I know being in here for not even 15 minutes feels like a lot more then 15 minutes." J.t joked.

"I could say the same." Ellie sighed.

"So um do you have any hobbies?" J.t asked.

"Like it matters." Ellie said.

"Well I like to...dance wanna see?" J.t said he laughed a little.

"Yeah here you dance and I'll sleep." Ellie said.

"Come on try to be all fun!" J.t said. He got up and started jumping like a moron.

"See I'm dancing." J.t said.

"Yeah ok great you do that." Ellie said. "What time is it?" Ellie asked.

"3 o'clock and 14 minutes plus 2 seconds." J.t smiled.

"I didn't even bring my note book..." Ellie sighed to herself.

"Wait I thought you didn't have a dairy." J.t said he sat back down.

"I don't have a dairy I may have had one when I was six." Ellie said.

"But you said 'I didn't even bring a note book' so you were like referring you were going to write in it." J.t said.

"Yeah I was going to write in it I guess, but it's not my dairy." Ellie said.

"Well I think everyone has a dairy." J.t said proudly

"Well you think that." Ellie said and sighed again. "Time?" Ellie asked

"3 o'clock 14 minutes and 55 seconds." J.t said.

"This is such a sucky way to spend my Friday evening." Ellie mumbled.

"I know what you mean, Toby is going to think I ditched him. For like a girl or something." J.t said.

"Yeah I'm sure. Because J.t Yorke gets all the girls doesn't he?" Ellie asked.

"Yep I sure do. Want to be one of them?" J.t asked.

"Heh remember **niner** we already had this little chat." Ellie said she rolled her eyes.

"Hey what do you think about cults?" J.t asked.

Ellie looked at him a long time and shook her head no and smiled a little.

"Where'd that come from?" She asked.

"Well answer me." J.t said.

"Um cults are like...stupid." Ellie said.

"You just said 'like stupid.' Ha ha" J.t laughed.

"Well compassion is a bad thing." Ellie said.

"Yeah but it should be a good thing." J.t said.

"Oh yeah? How come?" Ellie asked.

"Well compassion is something everyone wants, but when you have it. It always goes bad." J.t said.

"Yeah so then why would it be a good thing?" Ellie asked.

"Well in a cult people are compassionate, well a cult is like a club." J.t said.

"It is not clubs are what the loser kids do because they have no friends and feel the need to make fake relationships and relate to someone." Ellie said back.

"Oh so you must be in a lot of clubs then?" J.t joked.

"Haha." Ellie rolled her eyes.

"Anyways but a cult is like a club but everyone dies in the end right?" J.t asked.

"Feeling less like a human makes people feel stronger as well. They feel better about their situations I suppose whatever you can do to stop that feeling of insecurity is priceless. As long as there's some one you can look down on everything is dandy isn't it?" Ellie asked back.

"Uh well... if a cult is about good things is it still a bad cult?" J.t asked.

"But cults are a group of people supporting something. Really strong.

But I think it's a bad thing." Ellie said.

"Why people support sports." J.t said.

"You should be open to everything, not just so narrow minded to make something up because you don't think like someone else." Ellie said she looked at J.t

"Huh I understood that. You know what you should be a motivational speaker." J.t said.

"Uh huh...can we change topics now?" Ellie asked.

"OK you're turn to pick a topic." J.t said. He sat back and put his arms behind his head.

"OK first what time is it?" Ellie asked.

"3 o'clock 16 minutes and 14 seconds." J.t said.

"Ok let's talk about death." Ellie said.

"...uhmm I guess that's something you would and Ashley would talk about but, not me." J.t said.

"You talked about a cult." Ellie said back.

"OK fine I think when you die nothing happens it's just black and that's it." J.t said.

"J.t I was kidding." Ellie laughed a little.

"Ok...what should we do?" J.t asked.

Both Ellie and J.t heard footsteps in the hall.

"Hey some ones here." J.t said. He stood up and banged on the door.

"HEY HEY IN HERE!!" J.t said.

The footsteps faded and J.t sat down. "Guess they didn't hear me..." J.t yawned.

"Unless Degrassi is haunted and we die in here and haunt Degrassi forever." Ellie said really spooky.

"Wait Degrassi is haunted?!" J.t said he looked a little nervous.

"Yes by dark evil spirits of other children who were locked in this very closet of despair. They're bodies were eaten by the giant mutant rats that roam this school." Ellie laughed.

"You're such a freak." J.t said.

"Yeah what ever you're a little stuck on yourself." Ellie said profoundly.

"I am not." J.t said stubbornly.

"You are too." Ellie said.

"Yeah well at least I care what people say about me." J.t said and bit his lip.

"What's so great about that...?" Ellie pondered.

"Ok do you really think Marco is going to ask you out if you just look like that? No guy would date that." J.t said.

"I don't know if I should be offended or not, and you should never be a guidance consular ever. That was the worst advice ever; the things I wear aren't me. Marco knows that, he doesn't judge like that. He likes me for me. And if you don't that's your fault." Ellie said she sighed.

"Ok fine but..." J.t started.

"But what?" Ellie asked.

"I didn't mean it to be mean. I meant it to be helpful. On Monday maybe you should change the style down a little bit I mean more like Paige." J.t reassured.

"I don't own anything like Paige, and nor would I wear it. Especially not to impress anyone, and I would never take advice from J.t Yorke." Ellie said.

"Gee Ashley taught you well didn't she." J.t smiled.

"No actually, I taught myself." Ellie said in a very annoyed tone. "Time?" She asked.

"3 o'clock 18 minutes and 7 seconds." J.t said she sighed.

Ellie sighed.


	3. hates and fates

Black Pearls on a Circus clown.

Dis claimer: I do not own degrassi the next generation

Chapter 3: hates and fates

"This is so...." Ellie started.

"What? Boring unfun?" J.t said.

"Unfun?" Ellie asked she looked a little confused.

"Yes it means not fun." J.t said and gave her a look like she was an idiot.

"Sorry..." Ellie said quietly.

"So I know who you like, and you know who I like." J.t said.

"Ok so then who do you hate?" Ellie asked.

"LIBERTY" J.t shouted.

"Gee that didn't take long..." Ellie rolled her eyes.

"She's so annoying. She has this stupid pathetic crush on me and she's sooo gross and fat." J.t growled.

"No you're not shallow." Ellie said.

"I know I'm not." J.t said back.

"Uhm I was being sarcastic." Ellie sighed.

"But isn't there one person you just hate?" J.t asked.

"**Paige**." Ellie said.

"Paige is hot." J.t smiled.

"Shut it before I make shut it." Ellie growled.

"There's nothing wrong with Paige she's nice and sweet and hot and friendly." J.t started.

"And shallow and a jerk and can't respect other people. Great qualities aren't they?" Ellie said sarcastically.

"Well you know what they say." J.t said His eyes drifted into space.

"No because I don't listen to "they" I have my own opinions thanks." Ellie sort of glared at J.t.

"Well aren't you unique then?" J.t said he glared back at her and at the shelf.

"Mhmm." Ellie mumbled.

"So who else do you hate besides Paige?" J.t asked. "Wait let me guess. Hazel." J.t said.

"Hazel's ok I guess. I don't know. She uhm...I don't like her really." Ellie said.

"She likes Marco too doesn't she?" J.t smirked.

"Gee you're pretty close to your feminine side." Ellie said.

"It's easy to tell because you like Marco when I said Hazel your facial expression changes." J.t nodded.

"Yeah well.... you're short." Ellie said she crossed her arms and leaned against the wall faced away from J.t

"Ha I win." J.t smiled and high fived himself.

"Ok tell me one thing about your best friend that you hate." Ellie said.

"Ok my best friend is Toby and I hate how he's like always right. And by the way you can't say Marco is your best friend. It has to be same sex." J.t added.

"Ok Ashley is my best friend, and I hate how she tries to impress me all the time." Ellie sighed.

"Impress you?" J.t asked.

"Yes all the time get this done pierce this go see this wear this buy this. She's a great friends but she doesn't know it. Time?" Ellie answered.

"Oh uhm 3 o'clock 20 minutes and 36 seconds." J.t nodded.

"That's it?" Ellie asked.

"Yup." J.t said.

"Hey what do you want to be when you grow up?" J.t asked.

"Umm...a...a...writer..." Ellie said.

"Oh well I'm going to be the famous actor J.t Yorke. Then I'll have girls fame money girls." J.t said.

"You have to have talent to act." Ellie said.

"I have talent." J.t demanded.

"Being short isn't a talent. What do you really want to do? And do not say directing a pornographic video." Ellie said.

"Ok ok but you can't tell anyone got it." J.t said his face looked really serious.

"Oh you can trust me niner." Ellie smirked.

"I want to...er....uhm...sort of fashiondesignclothesandmakethings." J.t said very quickly and very quietly.

"YOU WANT TO BE A FASHION DESIGNER?!" Ellie said rather loudly and shocked.

"Hey miss. Big mouth shut up." J.t said.

Ellie started laughing a little.

"See you're laughing at me." J.t said meanly.

"I'm not laughing at you J.t, and I'm not laughing at what you want to do in life, I'm laughing because, it's just I would have never guessed that. That's all. I swear." Ellie said she swallowed and looked at J.t

"Yeah well you're not the only one who thinks I'm a joke." J.t sighed.

"I don't think you're a joke, I don't think you're an anything." Ellie said.

"You know what this closet has something weird about it." J.t said.

"Like what?" Ellie asked.

"It just makes me feel so deep and inspirational." J.t sighed.

"Those are your hormones." Ellie stated.

"What you don't feel that?" J.t asked.

"No I don't." Ellie said.


	4. Match Sticks

Black Pearls on a Circus clown.

Dis claimer: I do not own degrassi the next generation

Chapter 4: Match Sticks.

"3 o'clock 21 minutes and 4 seconds, 3 o'clock 21 minutes and 5 seconds..." J.t said.

"Some one has to notice we're missing." Ellie said.

"Uh yeah but detention gets out at 3:30 so even if they're curious where we are we'd have to wait another hour or so." J.t said.

"Great..." Ellie sighed.

"Ok so what did you do to get in trouble?" J.t asked.

"Well..." Ellie started.

**Flash back**

Ellie and Ashley are sitting next to each other having a discussion when Ms. Quan comes in.

"Morning Class." Ms. Quan says.

"Morning Ms. Quan." A few unenthusiastic voices called.

"As you know today's the day for the oral reports. So I'll call you all randomly." Ms. Quan smiled.

"Ash we're we suppose to do that?" Ellie asked Ashley quietly.

"Uhem yeah El, we were." Ashley said.

"I didn't do it..." Ellie whispered to Ashley.

Paige over hearing the conversation. "Gee Ellie your report sounds interesting." Paige said in loud powering voice.

Ashley and Ellie turned to Paige. "Not as interesting as yours Paige." Ellie said back.

Ms. Quan gave a glare to Ellie and then to Paige. "Excuse me girls. I'm trying to teach." Ms. Quan said.

"Oh Ms. Quan might I say you look fabulous today." Paige smiled.

"Mmhm..." Ms. Quan mumbled. "Well who wants to go first?" Ms. Quan asked.

Mr. Armstrong opened the door, "Ms. Quan can you come here for a moment please?" Mr. Armstrong asked.

"Yes Mr. Armstrong." Ms. Quan said she got up from her seat and put her clipboard down and walked out into the hallway.

"I can't believe you didn't do it." Ashley said.

"She like never talked about it..." Ellie said.

"She talked about it all month." Ashley said.

"What's yours on?" Ellie asked.

"Harp Seals and how we keep killing them off." Ashley said folding her paper in half.

"Ellie why don't you do one on.... the Muppets." Paige said she laughed and Hazel did too.

"That wasn't even funny." Ellie said she just glared at Paige.

"Don't glare at me!" Paige yelled.

"You're right I won't I don't want to hurt my eyes." Ellie said under her breath.

"What did you just say?!" Paige screamed.

"Paige shut up." Ashley said.

"No you teenage goth hag." Paige said disgusted with Ashley.

"Goth Hag?" Ashley asked.

"YES!!" Paige yelled.

"Some one's pmsing." Ellie said there were snickers in the back and a few laughs from Ashley, and then it was silent.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" Paige shouted as she asked.

"What is going in here?!" Ms. Quan asked as she came running into the doorway.

Paige sat down.

"Nice one Paige." Ashley whispered.

"Ok reports now. Ms. Nash will you please present us with your report?" Ms. Quan asked.

"No..." Ellie said.

"Excuse me?" Ms. Quan said.

"I didn't do it...simple as that." Ellie said, almost as she was proud.

"It's not far Ms. Quan that some of us like me and Hazel have to work so hard on these reports and then people like Ellie Nash don't." Paige said.

"Paige your comments were not asked for. Ms. Nash can I see you in the hallway please." Ms. Quan asked.

"I guess..." Ellie got up and followed Ms. Quan asked.

"Now I don't know what's going on in your head but you better get your grades up by the end of this term do you here me?" Ms. Quan asked.

"Um I sort of have to hear you you're shouting at me..." Ellie whispered.

"After school detention got it?" Ms. Quan said. "Back to class." Ms. Quan pointed. Ellie went in and sat down.

"Gee Ellie have fun?" Paige asked.

"Oh it was a blast why don't you join us next time?" Ellie asked.

"Girls..." Ms. Quan said.

**End of flash back**

"There that's what happened." Ellie said.

"I thought you were going to get into a fight." J.t said disappointed.

"Sorry to disappoint you." Ellie said.

"Yeah well it's my turn." J.t said.

**Flash back**

"Alright so get started and I'll be back with more answers." Mr. Simpson said as he got up and walked out of his room into the office.

J.t threw a paper airplane. It hit Liberty.

"J.t..." Liberty whined.

J.t took the tape dispenser off Mr. Simpson's desk.

"Oh Emma oh oh Emma." He joked.

"J.t shut up." Toby said.

"Manny don't you want to be taped?" J.t asked.

"No I want to finish this." Manny said.

J.t got an evil smile.

He took a lot of tape and smiled brightly, the class got really quiet everyone was watching to see what he would do. Everyone but Liberty. He took the tape and wrapped it around her hair. Liberty turned, and J.t away from her, and the class started laughing everyone but Liberty, Emma and Manny.

"J.T!!!" Liberty yelled!

"You put tape in my hair!!" Liberty yelled really loud, and Mr. Simpson came in.

"What's going on?" Mr. Simpson said.

J.t hid the tape dispenser behind him. And gave a sly smile.

"J.t put tape all in Liberty's hair." Emma said.

"J.t after school." Mr. Simpson said.

"Liberty do you want to go into the bathroom?" Mr. Simpson asked.

"Yes." Liberty said.

"Take Manny with you." Mr. Simpson said.

Manny and Liberty went into the bathroom.

**End of flash back**

"You put tape in her hair?" Ellie asked shocked.

"Yeah so she got it all out." J.t said.

"That's horrible." Ellie said.

"Don't worry I promise I won't put tape in your hair, unless you get fat and start talking like you know everything and wear ugly glasses that don't fit your face." J.t said he smiled.

"Hmm ...you know what, that wasn't very funny." Ellie said she sort of looked disappointed.

"Sorry but it's true." J.t said.

"What time is it?" Ellie asked.

"It's 3 o'clock, 24 minutes and 19 seconds." J.t answered.


	5. not a kodak moment

Black Pearls on a Circus clown.

Dis claimer: I do not own degrassi the next generation

Chapter 5: Not a Kodak moment.

"I'm starving." J.t whined.

"Stop complaining." Ellie ordered.

"Stop ordering me to stop complaining." J.t smirked.

"J.t I'm not in the mood for _more_ of your antics."

"So then what do you want to do now?" J.t asked.

"I'm not going to do anything." Ellie said she closed her eyes and leant her back against the wall.

J.t made popping noises with his mouth.

"Are you trying to annoy me?" Ellie asked. She opened her eyes and glared at him.

"Maybe." J.t said slyly.

"Well the only thing you're doing is making me want to hurt you." Ellie snarled.

"Then I'm doing it right." J.t smiled.

Ellie sighed.

"What do you think they keep in here?" J.t asked.

"School supplies." Ellie answered.

"I think you're wrong." J.t said.

"You think that." Ellie mumbled.

J.t stood up and started searching through shelves.

"Pencils...glue sticks...sharpies...paper paper paper, those blue notebooks, more pencils, chalk, erasers, condoms..." J.t said.

"What?!" Ellie asked shocked she looked at him.

"What?" J.t asked.

"Condoms?" Ellie asked.

"Yes, Neon." J.t laughed.

"Give me that." Ellie ordered, J.t threw it at her.

She caught it and read it, then threw it hard back at J.t.

"It says...**Neon Chalk.**" Ellie said.

"I was trying to make you laugh." J.t said.

"Well you didn't." Ellie said rudely.

"Woah what's this..." J.t asked.

"I don't know maybe paper." Ellie snarled.

"Try again. It's a yearbook." J.t said.

"Do I still have to try?" Ellie asked.

"Funny... not." J.t rolled his eyes. J.t took the yearbook and opened it.

"It's...it's...this years...we're the first people to see this." J.t exclaimed.

Ellie got up and looked at it.

"HA there's you." Ellie pointed.

"Yeah well there is yours, gee you don't look to happy_. Eleanor_."

"Well _James Tiberius Yorke_. You're wearing the same shirt as you are now..." Ellie said she smiled a little.

"How do you get Ellie out of Eleanor? I think I'll call you Nor, no Anor." J.t laughed.

"Ok? James." Ellie smiled a little.

"Wow we're the first people to read these yearbooks."

Ellie read some of the pages.

"These yearbooks suck. I'm so glad I didn't buy one." Ellie said a little disgusted.

"What? Well I think it looks great." J.t said.

"The pictures aren't even straight." Ellie said.

"But it's so cute." J.t smiled.

Ellie rolled her eyes.

"Fine don't like it." J.t snapped.

"What do you think is in this file cabinet?" Ellie asked.

"Maybe it's records." J.t said.

"I doubt it. Wouldn't it be locked?" Ellie said.

"No we're in DEGRASSI, it's run by idiots. Something's in it." J.t said.

Ellie laughed a little. "It's obviously locked." She said certain.

"Let's find out." J.t said he pulled hard on the top cabinet labeled, 8th.

"It's stuck." J.t said.

"There's so many of them. This closet is huge. Ha this one is ninth on it. J.t this is the one you want to see if it opens." Ellie said. "**Niner**." Ellie said.

"Ha right." J.t laughed.

Ellie pulled on it and came loose.

"Well these won't be records if they're not locked." Ellie said.

Ellie pulled at the bottom one...it opened a little and she pulled on it more.

"Oh I want to do it move." J.t said he went over to her and pushed her out of the way, and pulled on it.

"J.t you didn't have to push me..." Ellie said shocked with his actions.

"Yeah yeah sorry." J.t said in a very fresh tone.

It opened. "IT OPENED!" J.t hollered.

"Well what is it?" Ellie asked.

"Files?" J.t asked more the stated.

"You're lying." Ellie said.

"I am not." J.t said.

"Who keeps unlocked files in a school supply closet?" Ellie asked.

"Degrassi." J.t answered. He took out one and started reading it.

"J.t..." Ellie said.

"This is W and I'm looking for Y." J.t said he dug from way in the back and pulled out some of the Y folders.

"James Tiberius Yorke right here." J.t smiled.

"You're not serious." Ellie got down and looked at it.

"Rude, talkative, needs to imply himself more." J.t read out loud.

"Anyone could just read these." Ellie said.

"I know." J.t said he took out a pen.

"What are you doing?" Ellie asked.

J.t smiled. And started writing things in his file.

"Is sweet minded, and shows great love for his work?" Ellie read as he wrote.

"Mmhm." J.t said. "Ok Nash your turn. Find your record and let's read." J.t smiled.

"I don't think so." Ellie said.

"Ok fine." J.t said he put his file and the others back.

"J.t you're right this school really is run by idiots." Ellie said.

"I can't believe it. They think I'm rude." J.t pouted.

"Let's get away from here in case some one comes. Let's go back to sitting long side the door near the neon chalk." Ellie said.

"You got it." J.t said. Both J.t and Ellie went back.

"Doesn't Degrassi have any common sense?" Ellie said in a very heavy tone.

"No. None nothing at all." J.t smiled.

"Time?" Ellie asked.

"3 o'clock, 34 minutes, and 7 seconds." J.t said he smiled.


	6. getting along in the tune of a song

Black Pearls on a Circus clown.

Dis claimer: I do not own degrassi the next generation

**A/n: I'll take request!**

Chapter 6: Getting along in tune of a song.

"J.t you like broke the law." Ellie said.

"So? Who hasn't?" J.t said.

"A lot of people." Ellie nodded.

"It was a victimless break of law." J.t smiled.

"What ever." Ellie mumbled.

"Who ever does come to get us out of here.... might wonder what we did. What should we tell them?" J.t asked.

"We should tell them that you were really annoying, and you're obsessed with yourself, also you think you're hot stuff, which I have recently proved to you, you are **not **hot stuff." Ellie said in a solemn tone.

"You're not that great either, you're so boring and so glum that you can't even laugh at a simple joke." J.t pouted.

"Maybe if the joke was **funny**. I might have considered a grin or smile, but your jokes aren't funny and last time I checked a joke wasn't a joke unless it's funny." Ellie groaned.

"You're so critical and cynical it makes me sick that people like you walk on this earth." J.t snickered.

"Yeah well you're not the only one." Ellie said.

"Wait you're not going to dignify me with a come back?" J.t asked shocked.

"No." Ellie muttered and kicked her feet back and fourth.

"For a second I was shocked but then I remembered I'm J.t Yorke. No one can out wit me." J.t smiled proudly.

"You just keep telling yourself that and one day you'll get bitch slapped, and none of your friends are going to do a thing to stop it." Ellie sighed.

"Ok let's stop arguing and talk about something." J.t said.

"Like what..." Ellie pondered on.

"Funyons they're onions, and chips in one." J.t nodded.

"Yes the marvels of onion flavored corn chips, pick something else." Ellie ordered.

"Cosmo Kramer?" J.t asked. Ellie gave him that subtle look like 'you know what I meant'

"Ok ok, American Presidents can you name them-." Ellie, who started naming presidents in one breath, interrupted J.t.

"Washington, Adams, Jefferson, Madison, Monroe, Adams, Jackson, Van Buren, Harrison, Tyler, Polk, Taylor, Fillmore, Pierce, Buchanan, Lincoln, Johnson, Grant, Hayes, Garfield, Arthur, Cleveland, Harrison, Cleveland, McKinley, Roosevelt, Taft, Wilson, Harding, Coolidge, Hoover, Roosevelt, Truman, Eisenhower, Kennedy, Johnson, Nixon, Ford, Carter Jr., Regan, Bush, Clinton, Bush. Don't ask old school history assignment. Easy." Ellie said.

J.t just stared in awe. "Uh guess we can't play the naming game." J.t laughed at his joke.

"Guess not." Ellie said.

"God why are so yuck?" J.t asked.

"So yuck?" Ellie rolled her eyes, and then she sucked in her cheeks and made a sick face.

"What what's the matter?" J.t asked.

"Uhem nothing." Ellie said and got really quiet.

"What do you have your period or something?" J.t laughed.

Ellie just sort of glared and tired not to say anything.

"You do?" J.t laughed.

"I didn't say I did, and I can't believe you would ask something like that."

"But you didn't say you didn't." J.t said. "Personally I think that's sick." J.t said "But hey you have bleeding and we have boners." J.t smiled.

"Shut up." Ellie ordered.

"No but if you like did have it...it would explain a lot." J.t said.

"Stop talking." Ellie ordered.

"Ok fine what ever." J.t said.

"Time?" Ellie asked.

"I don't know you figure it out yourself." J.t sighed and rolled his eyes.

Ellie stood up and walked over to him and grabbed his wrist.

"Hey you're getting friendly are you?" J.t smiled. J.t took his other arm and took off his watch and threw it against the wall. It broke.

"...You idiot!" Ellie said angrily.

"Uh oh... uhm...my parents are going to kill me..." J.t said he started biting his nail.

"You're the one who threw it." Ellie said.

"Uh yeah because I thought you were going to gnaw my head off." J.t growled.

"What did you think was going to happen?" Ellie asked she gave a little glare and look of curiosity struck her face.

"That you'd get it. You know like a dog. Woof woof." J.t said.

"Well incase you didn't notice...I'm not a Dog." Ellie said she slumped way down against the wall.

"You bark orders like a dog, you growl like a dog, and better yet you look like a dog, no wait like a muskrat." J.t said a bright sarcastic smirk came to his face.

"You're just full of complements aren't you." Ellie said sweetly. She even smiled a bit.

"What the hell was that?" J.t asked.

"I'm way to mature to out wit a 9th grader, or should I say NINER." Ellie said.

"That's getting old." J.t said.

"Yeah well...I'm not caring." Ellie sighed.

"You're never going to be considered cool, fun or funny if you can't insult me back. Stand up for yourself." J.t ordered.

"I don't have to, I don't want to be "cool" J.t not everyone insults people just because they're insulted, it doesn't work like that. Why would I stand up for myself when you taunt with such childish insults?" Ellie asked.

"It doesn't matter. See it's ok to laugh when people fall, and make fun of the causal nerd. It's called school. It's called life." J.t said confidently.

"J.T it's not ok, it's not ok to hurt people's self esteem. Not now not ever, you're not a little boy... so stop acting like one." Ellie said back.

"So if I could say the worst most worst thing imaginable to you. And you could nod your head and say 'that's nice', because you're to 'mature' to actually defend yourself." J.t said.

"It's not like you're going to hurt me...it's not like I don't defend myself. Just not when I don't have to." Ellie sighed.

"Not when you don't have too? There are to many negatives in that sentence." J.t corrected.

"Looks like some one paid attention in English today." Ellie rolled her eyes.

"I don't have English, I have literacy." J.t corrected. Ellie just rolled her eyes.

"Huh?" Ellie said.

"What." J.t asked.

"A tennis ball?" Ellie said... she picked up the neon green tennis ball it was lined with a neon white stripe at the top and one that circled the bottom. She made it circle around in her hand.

"What...what's so weird about it?" J.t asked.

"I could kill you with it." Ellie said she smirked a little J.t's face went ghost white, and almost was shaking.

"J.t I'm kidding." Ellie laughed.

"I know..." J.t straightened out and made a relief look come across his face.

Ellie threw it to him. "Catch." She said. J.t didn't catch he ducked. It hit a box located behind J.t. the tennis ball bounced back and rolled under a vent.

"Nice...catch..." Ellie said.

"Sorry balls flying at me scare me." J.t said.

"It might get dark soon..." J.t said.

"Then the ghost will come out for you!!" Ellie said in a fake spooky voice.

"I don't like scary stories." J.t said.

"I love them. Blood, death, envy, mystery!" Ellie exclaimed.

J.t shivered. "Nightmares, goose bumps." J.t added.

"I know those are the best part!" Ellie smiled happily.

"Do you...you don't plain on...like telling a scary story...right... I mean if.... we're we're stuck he-r...here....in Degrassi all night." J.t said he was shaking.

Ellie stopped. "We can't be stuck in this closet all night...." Ellie said.

"We might have to huddle together to keep warm." J.t said.

"J.t it's June. It's hot." Ellie reminded.

"Oh yeah June...hah..." J.t sighed.


	7. Miricles in the making

Black Pearls on a Circus clown.

Dis claimer: I do not own degrassi the next generation

**A/n: I'll take request! Meaning if there is something you WANT to happen tell me!!**

Sorry for the inconvenience, of not updating so quickly, school started and it's stressful!

Chapter 7: Miracles in the making.

"I'm booooooored." J.t whined.

"Shut up for a while please J.t?" Ellie asked.

"Shut up for a while please J.t?" J.t mocked.

Ellie sighed, a loud and annoying sigh, and rolled her eyes. J.t did the same.

Then there was just quiet. Sold blank emotionless quiet.

Marco and Ashley---

"I can't believe Ellie's not here yet." Ashley said glaring at her watch. She took a glance up at Marco.

"Why was she staying after again?" Marco asked.

"She didn't do her oral report the one due today." Ashley said.

"Oh well then I guess she should be after, but it's only a little after 3:30 I'm sure she's having a heart felt talk with Ms. Quan." Marco joked.

"Oh I bet." Ashley sighed.

"If she's not here by 4 we should call." Marco sighed.

"Yeah but even so we won't make it to a 4 o'clock show..." Ashley said.

"So then we'll go later tonight." Marco and Ashley agreed.

"We have to wait for Craig anyways..." Ashley sighed.

"Ash maybe they thought we were meeting them somewhere else?" Marco asked.

"Well I guess, but I said at my house, I don't know..." Ashley stumbled on the thought of Ellie and Craig doing stuff with out them then Ashley stopped because she remembered Ellie was her good friend, and she had a boy friend.

"Hey ya, guys sorry I'm late, Joey got held up at the dealership so I was still watching Angela..." Craig said as he walked in the door. He closed it behind him. Ashley smiled and they gave each other a hug and kiss real quickly.

"Now we just have to wait for Ellie..." Ashley said.

"Did you guys call her?" Craig asked.

"No she had to stay after...." Ashley sighed.

"Oh yeah..." Craig said.

Toby came down the stairs, "Hey did J.t come in yet?" Toby asked.

"No..." Ashley crouched.

-----Back with J.t and Ellie-----

"I'm bored." J.t growled.

"That's nice..." Ellie sighed.

"So what were you going to do tonight?" J.t asked.

"I was going to 'Raga undi omni.' With Ash and Marco and um...Craig..." Ellie sighed.

"What the hell is Reeage undo honey?" J.t asked.

"It's an movie in India they speak Indian, and it's suppose to be really funny." Ellie said.

"You can understand Indian?" J.t asked.

"Subtitles..." Ellie said.

"What? You pay money to go read?" J.t asked he had a disgusted look on his face.

"There's nothing wrong with that all the good movies are in different languages, I can't help it our movies suck." Ellie sneered.

"Hey _The night of the living dead zombies 6_ did not suck." J.t said confidently.

"LAME." Ellie said.

"No Raging mundo bunny is lame." J.t said back.

"Raging mundo bunny? Try Raga undi omni and it's not lame its funny it's about a girl in India who falls in love with herself. And a man who wants to marry her. It's great." Ellie said.

"Is there blood?" J.t asked.

"Yes. Lots, no it's a romantic comedy." Ellie explained.

"So when you're going with Marco and Ash is going with Craig this is like a double date..." J.t sighed.

"Yep...just like it..." Ellie said.

"Wouldn't it be funny if they went with out you?" J.t asked.

"I've already seen it and I'm not the kind who gets their feelings hurt." Ellie said.

"What ever." J.t sighed.

"What were you and Toby really planning to do?" Ellie asked.

"Just hang I guess." J.t sighed.

"Fun..." Ellie sighed.

"There's nothing to talk about..." J.t said.

"Then let's not talk..." Ellie suggested.

"Then what can we do?" J.t asked.

Ellie slid down and leant her head up against the wall looking up at the ceiling. "J.t why don't you go write more great stuff about yourself in your record." Ellie offered, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Wake me up when it's over." Ellie said.

"Ok I will." J.t said he got up and looked around.

"Are you a virgin?" J.t asked.

Ellie didn't say anything she just sighed.

"Will you shut up?" Ellie asked.

"Can guys be virgins?" J.t asked.

"I don't care!" Ellie yelled.

"Are we friends?" J.t asked.

"Not right now." Ellie scolded.

"Do you think maybe sometime we could be friends?" J.t asked.

"When you're not a pervert." Ellie said her eyes still closed facing the ceiling.

"I'm a boy, it's in my hormones." J.t said. "Am I hot?" J.t asked.

"What the hell is this 20 questions?" Ellie asked.

"NO it was 5 questions." J.t said.

"Maybe I don't want to answer questions J.t." Ellie said.

"Ok then ask them." Said J.t

"Maybe I don't want to do that." Ellie growled.

"Ok fine you cold hearted freak." J.t sighed.

Then they were just quiet, a few minutes later the doorknob started to turn. It opened slightly; Jay slipped in a shut the door behind him.

"J.t what was that?" Ellie opened her eyes.

"What the hell is this a make out session?" Jay asked.

Ellie sat up. "Did you just shut that door?" Ellie asked.

"Good job freakbo, you guessed it." Jay said.

"Thanks a lot." Ellie sighed.

"What it's not like it's lo..." Jay turned the knob behind him and it was locked.

"Not like it's what...." Ellie pondered.

"Hey Jay." J.t smiled and waved.

"Uh..." Jay sighed.

"When you rob the school, don't you usually do it with friends?" Ellie asked.

"I'm alone today." Jay said he started stuffing stuff in his pockets.

"If you take that stuff and they find you me and her in here they'll know you're the one who took it..." J.t said.

"Shut up fag." Jay said.

Ellie rolled her eyes.

"Great now instead of spending my time arguing with J.t I have to spend it listening to you argue with J.t" Ellie put her hand on her head.

"Yeah well what the hell makes you so high and mighty?" Jay asked.

(A/N: if you do not like this chapter Im me or email me, or tell me in reviews and I will re-write a new one, and remove this one. –Regrettless)


End file.
